viscera_cleanup_detailfandomcom-20200214-history
Frostbite
Frostbite is a level in Viscera Cleanup Detail. It was added to the game in update v1.05, along with a related achievement for level completion. Level Briefings Brief Respawn Brief Maps Frostbite consists of a very large outdoor area filled with several "Aurora" company shipping containers, the Slosh-O-Matic, What-A-Load Disposal Bins bin dispenser, and Incinerator. On either side of this area are two underground tunnels leading to separate rooms. The first is a small office/laboratory filled with desks, boxes, solar flares, and two Mining Explosives. There is also an inaccessible door to the right of the room. The second tunnel leads to a larger underground ice-cave. This cave contains the Vendor and three open "ice boxes", two of which hold the mangled remains of mutant species. Equipment * Slosh-O-Matic Bucket Dispenser * What A Load Disposal Bins Bin Dispenser * Incinerator * Laser Welder * Broom * J-HARM * Solar Flares * Mining Explosives * Vendor ** First Aid Supplies ** Lantern ** Solar Flare Secondary Objectives * Stack crates in their designated area. **This includes all crates and cardboard boxes, but not Medical waste containers. * Stack barrels in their designated area. * Find all 12 Personal Identification Devices, bring them to the Punchomatic, and fill out reports. Incident Report Please see the "Punchomatic Cheat Sheet" located at: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=670115376 Data Logs Date: 03/08/2184 Time: 08:16 GST Identification: Dr. Richard Carpenter Title: Lead Researcher :Brrrr, another cold day on this wretched moon. Well, I guess I better leave a report. Ahem, we've unearthed 3 lifeforms in the ice so far. Early evidence suggests bipedal physiology, but there's some strange morphology that has Dr. Blair very intrigued indeed. Tests indicate the ice to be well over 23,000 years old. I guess the orbital survey team was right after all. I'm sure they'll be pleased, and why not? They don't get to live down here... I'll continue my analysis after the specimens have been thawed. Date: 03/08/2184 Time: 19:57 GST Identification: Dr. David Childs Title: Biologist :I've been put in charge of cataloging the samples before storing them in the cryo fridge. It's truly amazing how much material there is in these specimens, I swear there wasn't this much matter when we took them out of the ice and thawed them. I'll store the samples as requested, but first I'll weigh every sample. When I'm done, I'll weigh them again and compare my results. If I'm right, this could be a huge breakthrough! Enough even to perhaps silence Dr. Blairs constant self righteousness. Date: 04/08/2184 Time: 13:24 GST Identification: Dr. Keith Blair Title: Lead Biologist :I've been studying the samples from our discovery for 26 hours straight, and I'm even more fascinated now than when I started. The cells don't appear to be dead, which is remarkable considering they've been in the ice for countless years. The organism, which at first appeared humanoid has begun changing. I'm not sure what the hell it's doing on to be honest, but it is most peculiar. Date: 16/08/2184 Time: 11:44 GST Identification: Col. MacReady Title: Ice Cold Killer :Primary Objective: Rescue any remaining employees and secure the samples. Secondary Objective: Reduce whiskey intake... ------------------------- Contact with an Arctic Institute base on the ice moon Gallileo-5 has been lost. We're sending you down to secure their investment and rescue anyone still alive. Make your way to the storage rooms and collect any viables samples. We're being paid good money for this operation, so make sure the samples are intact! Just grab whatever looks important and get out. Good luck. Notes Gallery FrostbiteNotePalmer.png|Dr. John Palmer FrostbiteNoteNauls.png|Kurt Nauls FrostbiteNoteCooper.png|Wilford Cooper Tips and Trivia * Frostbite is a massive reference to the classic 1982 horror movie, The Thing, which takes place in an Antarctic research outpost. In this movie, scientists find a 100,000 year old extraterrestrial frozen in the ice, which eventually revives itself, killing numerous workers. ** PIDs can be found with the surnames Carpenter, Childs, Palmer, Dr. Blair, and Nauls. John Carpenter was the director of the movie, and the other names are direct references to characters from the movie. Even their "roles" in the level are similar, based on the Notes and Data Logs found around the map. ** Similarly, the Mission Log addresses a Col. MacReady. The protagonist of the movie was R. J. MacReady, played by Kurt Russell. ** There is a small cage/kennel in the underground science lab. In the film/storyline, the sled dogs in the kennels were the first to become infected. ** Fire is the only effective weapon against the creature in the film. This may explain why most of the barrels found on the map are red flammable ones, and a seemingly burnt pile of corpses is found near the second tunnel entrance. * There is a body hidden on top of a shipping container near the Slosh-O-Matic. The J-HARM is required to reach this area. * There is a Laser Welder in the second tunnel, but there are no bullet holes or lightning scars to repair anywhere on the map. The welder can be used to incinerate larger objects before disposal, but is otherwise unnecessary for achieving a perfect score for the level. * There are two large digital message boards, one over each tunnel: ** WARNING: Containment Failure! All personnel remain on site and do not attempt to breach quarantine or security will open fire! The lifeform cannot be allowed to escape! More lives than your own may depend on your compliance. ** ATTENTION: All personnel are to present themselves for blood screenings by no later than 1400 hours. Failure to comply will result in immediate confinement and possible termination. Thank you for your understanding. * In Frostbite, all digital screens, Data Logs, and the Punchomatic feature a snowflake theme (also seen in Cryogenesis) instead of the usual logo. * Objects thrown outside of the level are very slowly destroyed, as if in a furnace. Trash can be safely disposed of by throwing it over the fences, but gibs and explosives will leave splatters and scorch marks that cannot be cleaned. Image Gallery Frostbite-Start.jpg|Starting area of Frostbite Frostbite_Containers1.jpg|Overhead view 1 Frostbite_Containers2.jpg|Overhead view 2 FrostbiteCave.jpg|The ice cavern Frostbite_HiddenBody.jpg|A body on a shipping container Frostbite Stacking-Barrels1.jpg|Barrel Stacking Area near the start of the level Frostbite_Stacking-Barrels2.jpg|All barrels stacked as neatly as possible Frostbite_Stacking-Crates1.jpg|Crate Stacking Area near the Incinerator Frostbite Lab.jpg|Lab area Frostbite Tunnel1.jpg|Top of the tunnel to the ice cavern Frostbite Tunnel2.jpg|Lower part of tunnel to ice cavern LSpreviewFrostbite.png|Level select preview images Category:Levels